Preparación para Nuestra Boda
by BioSei
Summary: Yoh y Anna reciben una carta de los abuelos del shaman para que viajen a Izumo y se preparen para su boda que será en un mes... pero uno de ellos tiene miedo de no ser correspondido, y otro no desea mostrar sus sentimientos [yohXanna]
1. Capitulo I

La Preparación para Nuestra Boda  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
xDING DONGx  
  
-... le falta sal-  
  
-No Yoh, está bien-  
  
-Pero le falta sal-  
  
xDING DONGx  
  
-Te digo que está bien-  
  
-Pero Manta, tiene mal sabor-  
  
xDING DONGx  
  
-Yo digo que está salado-  
  
-¿Acaso no piensan abrir?- dijo una voz enfadada desde lejos  
  
-Noo, mira prueba esta parte... la que probaste tu esta salada, la que probé yo está sin sal-  
  
-... Yoh...- ¬¬  
  
-¿Aps?- o.o  
  
-¿Revolviste?-  
  
-... ¿Tenía que hacerlo?-  
  
xDING DONGx  
  
Anna dejó de ver televisión, se levantó dando un gran golpe al suelo lo que asustó a Yoh y Manta, se dirigió hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Correspondencia- dijo un cartero desde la puerta, Anna recibió las cartas y las ojeó, se detuvo en una y dio la vuelta -Ehh, señorita, me debe...- antes de que terminara, Anna cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
-¿Quien era Annita?-  
  
-La señora Kino mandó una carta- dijo concentrándose en la dichosa carta, dejó las cuentas a pagar a un lado  
  
-¿Mi abuela? pero nunca escribe, cuando quiere decirnos algo manda a un espíritu-  
  
-Debe ser algo importante- dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendo el contenido de la carta  
  
-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Manta curioso  
  
-Debemos ir a Izumo-  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Dice que nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes, tenemos que ir a prepararnos para la ceremonia- dijo Anna sin inmutarse  
  
-¡¿QUE QUE?!- gritó Manta -¡Pero si sólo tienen 15 años! ¿no crees que es muy pronto, Yoh?-  
  
-Jijiji, algun día pasaría, asi que no importa si es ahora o en 10 años- dijo con su sonrisa característica, Anna lo miró seriamente y habl  
  
-Mañana partiremos, Manta nos conseguirá un automóvil-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿y por qué yo?-  
  
-Porque no quiero caminar tanto- dijo desapareciendo del lugar  
  
-Eso no responde mi pregunta- TT-TT  
  
-Jijiji... oye Manta, ¿no crees que algo huele raro?-  
  
-Tienes razón, creo que tu matrimonio está siendo tomado muy apresuradamente, ¿crees que haya pasado algo para que lo apuraran?-  
  
-No Manta, algo huele raro- dijo volteando a ver que la comida que estaban preparando estaba quemándose  
  
-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡ANNA NOS MATARA!- TT-TT  
  
-Jijiji, tendremos que empezar denuevo... esta vez yo pondré la sal y tu revolverás- n-n  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
-Hemos llegado- dijo Anna bajando del auto, Yoh la imitó y miró a su alrededor  
  
-Este lugar se ve mejor cada vez que vengo- n-n  
  
-Sí...- dijo con aire de simplicidad, miró el auto y vio una masa de maletas, paquetes y bolsas moviendose por si mismos  
  
-Manta ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo Yoh al ver que las cosas no se movian solas, y que el pequeñin las llevaba  
  
-Noo, para nada- ¬¬  
  
-De acuerdo, iremos a saludar a mis abuelos- n-n dijo y empezó a caminar seguido por Anna  
  
-¡Espera Yoh! ¿no conoces el sarcásmo?- gritó Manta, pero ya era tarde y la pareja ya se habia alejado -...- TT-TT  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Estaban las dos parejas sentadas frente a frente, por un lado Yohmei y Kino y por el otro Anna e Yoh  
  
-Me alegra que hayan llegado tan pronto- dijo Kino  
  
-Para algo tan delicado como consumar nuestro compromiso, es necesaria la puntualidad- dijo Anna  
  
-Es bueno saber que toman esto con seriedad- dijo Yohmei al ver a su nieto serio, al parecer perdido en algún punto del fascinante suelo  
  
-Estamos listos, sólo digan que debemos hacer- dijo Anna  
  
-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la celebración, ustedes deben prepararse espiritualmente- dijo Kino  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Anna  
  
-¿Podré invitar a mis amigos?- intervino Yoh por primera vez, la pregunta dejó a Anna con una pequeña vena en la frente  
  
-Claro, pero tú te encargarás de enviarle las invitaciones, por lo que..- dijo Yohmei  
  
-Será tu responsabilidad- interrumpió Kino a su esposo, quien sintió enfado por el acto  
  
-De acuerdo- n-n dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Anna tratando de volver al tema  
  
-Mañana deberán hacer la ceremonia de purificación juntos-  
  
-Sí- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
-Veamos... tengo a Horo con Pilika, Ren con Jun y Lee Pylong, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto con Eliza... mmm... Silver, las 5 lilys...-  
  
-¿No crees que invitar a todos los que conociste en el torneo es demasiado?- n.nU preguntó Manta  
  
-Pero no puedo dejarlos fuera- o-o  
  
-Pero sólo invita a los más cercanos, ¿no es verdad, Anna?-  
  
-Por mi que no fuera ninguno de tus amigotes- dijo Anna viendo la televisión  
  
-...- TT-TT (Yoh)  
  
-Pero si eso te hace feliz...-  
  
-¡Yipiii! gracias gracias gracias- dijo Yoh saltando por toda la habitación se detuvo al lado de su prometida y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, esto dejó a una muy sorprendida Anna y a un ligeramente sonrojado Manta  
  
-Bien... veamos... ¿quien se me olvida?- dijo sentándose nuevamente y concentrándose en la lista que hacía  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Anna e Yoh caminaban en silencio hacia la cascada para la ceremonia de purificación, estaban en yukatas. Manta los seguía un poco más atrás, sentía gran curiosidad. Cuando llegaron miraron por un momento las imponentes aguas que caían libremente desde la quebrada, Manta se acercó a las aguas y metió el dedo  
  
-¡AHHHHH! ¡ESTÁ CONGELADA!- gritó haciendo que algunas aves salieran de los árboles y animales pequeños escaparan del lugar  
  
-No grites, idiota, molestas a la naturaleza- dijo Anna sin mirarlo, el pequeño se llevó el dedo a la boca y miró al suelo avergonzado, la itako entró en el agua bajo la mirada de su prometido  
  
-Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?... esa agua te podría congelar- Yoh pareció no escucharlo y se quitó su yukata quedando desnudo, entró al agua y caminó hacia una gran roca en donde caía el agua  
  
-¡¿QUE QUE?!- gritó Manta y se mordió el labio cuando sintió la severa mirada de Anna, reprochándole su acto. Caminó hacia la roca y subio ayudada por Yoh, luego subió él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, la rubia se sentó sobre sus piernas y juntó sus manos en forma de oración. Yoh sentía la fría agua corriendo por su cuerpo, al principio le molestaba, pero luego comenzó a tener un sentimiento agradable. Anna por su lado, recitaba una oración para purificar el alma en voz baja. Manta miraba sorprendido la escena, él no podría estar más de 5 segundos sumergido en esas aguas, eso le recordó lo débil que era y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.  
  
Yoh miró a Anna de reojo, parecía tan concentrada en la ceremonia, tan concentrada... de pronto le pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo de parte de la sacerdotiza, inmediatamente lo vinculó con algún resfriado provocado por estar bajo el agua fría, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella interrupiendola y haciendo que volteara hacia él  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado -Quizas el agua está muy fría...-  
  
-Sabes bien que desde los 4 años debía hacer esto, el agua no me afecta en nada- dijo seriamente volviendo a su pose de oración, la mano de Yoh subió hasta tocar la mejilla de Anna, a lo que ella reaccionó con una mueca de incomodidad  
  
-Tal vez... pero la costumbre no previene un resfrío... no quiero que te enfermes ahora... hazlo después del matrimonio, así no podrás negarte cuando quiera cuidarte- dijo sonriendo tiernamente  
  
-Ja... no digas más tonterías- dijo la rubia actuando como si no le hubieran afectado las palabras de Yoh, pero dentro de ella, un calor se encendía... un calor agradable que deseaba que permaneciera  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
-Woaaa... extrañaba tu exquisita comida, Tamao- n-n dijo Yoh abriendo la boca para llevar la cuchara cargada dentro, Anna lo miró con molestia y eso creció al ver a la pelirosada sonrojada por el cumplido de Yoh  
  
-Con permiso...- dijo levantandose de su puesto dejando el plato casi por completo  
  
-Pero Annita, no has comido nada-  
  
-Perdí el apetito- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta  
  
-Espera Anna- dijo Yohmei, la rubia giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del anciano -Quería hablar con ustedes- Anna volvió a tomar asiento frente a Yoh  
  
-¿Sobre la preparación?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Así es... ¿hicieron la ceremonia de purificación?- los aludidos asintieron -Bien, deben conservar esa pureza hasta el día de su matrimonio-  
  
-Bien, eso será fácil, deben portarse bien por todo un mes- dijo Manta algo sorprendido por lo dicho por el anciano -Yoh no mata ni a una mosca y Anna siempre está en su mundo, así que no habrá problema- los presentes observaron al pequeño, Anna le dio una mirada de molestia, lo que hizo que Manta sintiera que no había estado bien dar ese comentario  
  
-Tal vez...- dijo el anciano -... pero serán puestos a prueba con...-  
  
-Dormiran en la misma habitación- interrumpió Kino aburrida del largo discurso que parecía querer dar su esposo  
  
-¡¿QUE QUE?!- OO exclamó Manta, Yoh y Anna sólo se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos para volver a fijar la vista en la anciana  
  
-Escuchen- comenzó a decir -No sabemos, ni nos interesa saber si ha pasado algo serio entre ustedes hasta ahora, pero desde hoy hasta el día de su matrimonio deben tener un voto de castidad- terminó de decir la anciana bajo la enfadada mirada de Yohmei, quien había preparado un discurso sobre el tema y todo había sido en vano gracias a su esposa  
  
-Entiendo... y no se preocupe, no ha sucedido ni sucederá nada indebido- dijo Anna levantándose, Yoh la miró con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas -Con permiso...- dijo para luego desaparecer por la puerta  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Anna estaba sentada en una pequeña playa mirando fijamente al mar, comenzaba a tener frío por el viento de la tarde y se abrazó a si misma, de pronto sintió un abrigo sobre sus hombros, miró hacia arriba y vio la sonrisa de Yoh  
  
-Gracias...- dijo casi inaudiblemente, el shaman pareció acentuar su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado  
  
-No deberías desabrigarte tanto, al parecer te estás enfermando- dijo mirando el horizonte  
  
-Sigues con eso... yo no me enfermaría por algo tan simple-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo sonriendole -Creo que me preocupo demasiado, jijiji- volvió a mirar hacia el mar y lanzó una piedrita que rebotó un par de veces antes de hundirse -¿Qué piensas de todo esto?-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- dijo seriamente siguiendo la piedra  
  
-De lo que nos están haciendo pasar mis abuelos-  
  
-Es lo común ¿no?-  
  
-No lo sé, es la primera vez que me caso, jijiji- bromeó esperando ver al menos un indicio de una sonrisa de parte de Anna, pero a cambio de eso vio que parecía perderse en sus palabras  
  
-...-  
  
-¿En qué piensas?-  
  
-No sé si quiera decirtelo-  
  
-Por fiiis- dijo de forma infantil, Anna guardó silencio por un momento  
  
-En que... todo está pasando muy rápido- Yoh sonrió al escuchar una respuesta sincera de su parte  
  
-Yo también... pero me gusta que sea así-  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirandolo  
  
-Porque si fuera más lento, las ansias me comerían en un par de días, jijiji- rió con su característica risa, Anna sonrió pero intentó disimularlo  
  
-Yoh ¿que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran comprometido?- preguntó Anna sorprendiendo al shaman. Era cierto, la pregunta mostraba uno de los puntos vulnerables de la sacerdotiza, pero sentía que el ambiente se daba perfectamente, además, sentía muchos deseos de saber lo que pensaba Yoh  
  
-Mmm... no lo había pensado, quizás hubiera muerto en manos de Ren la primera vez que luchamos- rió nerviosamente  
  
-Oh...- dijo Anna volviendo a perderse en el horizonte, la verdad es que esperaba otra respuesta  
  
-... o quizás ahora hubiera estado holgazaneando en la colina Funbari, disfrutando ser parte de la naturaleza o hubiera estado conversando con alguien, tal vez alguna...-  
  
-¿Chica?- preguntó interesada  
  
-Sí... pero el hubiera no existe ¿verdad?- sonrió y se levantó, Anna entrecerró los ojos y tomó una piedra, la lanzó y dio varios botes antes de hundirse en el mar, Yoh siguió la piedra con admiración -Wow, eres muy buena en eso- estiró una mano hacia la rubia, esta lo miró con desconfianza -Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor volver a casa- Anna tomó la mano de Yoh aceptando su ayuda a levantarse, la iba a soltar al reincorporarse, pero él apretó un poco la mano -Está fría-  
  
-No sigas con eso, no estoy enferma- reclamó la sacerdotiza, pero Yoh tomó su otra mano y las llevó cerca de su boca, sopló algo de aliento y las frotó contra las suyas  
  
-Así está mejor- dijo sonriendo, soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar llevando a Anna de la mano, ella se sorprendió ante el gesto e inconscientemente dio un ligero apretón, Yoh sonrió al sentirlo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se fueron caminando hasta la casa Asakura  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
-¿Dónde han estado toda la tarde?- sentenció Kino al ver llegar a su nieto con su prometida  
  
-Conversando algunas cosas- contestó Yoh sin darle importancia  
  
-Joven Yoh, le acabo de hornear un pastel de naranjas- dijo Tamao al escuchar la voz del shaman, se acercó al recibidor de la casa, en donde se encontraban, y vio algo que sintió que le destruia el corazón, las manos de Yoh y Anna estaban entrelazadas. Ante la insistente mirada de la pelirosada, la rubia se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano atrapada, intentó safarse pero Yoh le dio un ligero apreton como suplicandole que no lo soltara, bajó la mirada esperando que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta de su tenue sonrojo  
  
-Me encantará probarlo, Tamao- sonrió el shaman  
  
-Suban a cambiarse de ropa, tendremos una cena especial hoy, así que deben estar con trajes tradicionales... debemos conversar sobre la ceremonia y queremos sus opiniones en algunos asuntos- dijo Kino  
  
-De acuerdo- respondio Yoh, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió llevando a Anna atada a él  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta corrediza, permanecieron un momento en silencio, Anna miró hacia abajo  
  
-Yoh... ¿podrías soltarme?-  
  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó en tono infantil  
  
-Sí- dijo decididamente, aunque en el fondo era lo menos que quería, Yoh soltó la mano suavamente, como una caricia, Anna se llevó su mano hasta su pecho y la sobó con la otra, le dolía un poco al tenerla mucho tiempo con poca circulación de sangre, era extraño que mientras la tuvo con Yoh no le había dolido.  
  
-Debemos prepararnos para ir a cenar- dijo el shaman dirigiendose a unas maletas que se hallaban ah  
  
-No tengo ganas de celebrar nada- dijo secamente  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó y se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro analizandolo rasgo por rasgo, Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto y al ver la preocupación de su futuro marido -¿Te sientes mal?-  
  
-No- dijo alejándose -Simplemente me siento cansada-  
  
-Y eso que no hemos hecho nada en todo el día... debes estar enferma-  
  
-¡Te dije que dejaras eso!- rega  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Tus abuelos nos están preparando para nuestro matrimonio, debo acatar todas las órdenes que nos dan, eso incluye celebraciones inútiles- dijo cruzándose de brazos, Yoh sonrió y la tomó por los hombros  
  
-Eso no importa, si te sientes mal será mejor que descanses- dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla -Yo te excusaré abajo- dijo y salió de la habitación llevando en sus brazos su traje para la cena, Anna cayó de rodillas al suelo y tocó su mejilla con sus dedos  
  
-Nunca se había comportado así... hoy ha sido tan diferente, tan especial... me pregunto porqué lo hace- pens  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
-¿Y Anna?- preguntó Yohmei  
  
-Se sentía un poco mal, así que no podrá acompañarnos en la cena- dijo Yoh  
  
-Nunca dije que no vendría- dijo Anna entrando con un precioso kimono rojo con flores amarillas, llevaba el cabello recojido en la mitad de la nuca y una rebeldes mechas caían sobre su rostro, Yoh quedó anonadado ante la belleza que veía. La insistente mirada de su prometido, incomodó a la sacerdotiza, pero lo disimuló perfectamente y caminó hacia su lugar para sentarse  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor o era sólo una excusa para no bajar?- preguntó directamente Kino  
  
-Sólo estaba algo cansada e Yoh lo exageró- dijo cerrando los ojos  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, comencemos...- dijo Yohmei  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Los dos tenían puestas sus yukatas y estiraban sus futones sobre el suelo, Anna se detuvo a ver a Yoh un momento, él sintió su mirada y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle, la rubia desvió la mirada y se recostó sobre su futon dándole la espalda al shaman, este la imitó, la observó por unos minutos  
  
-Buenas noches, Annita- dijo cerrando los ojos sin esperar respuesta, a ella no la invadía el sueño y su mente estaba en otra parte. Rato después decidió responderle  
  
-Que descanses- dijo en un murmullo, pero Yoh ya estaba profundamente dormido  
  
llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll-llxll  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron rápidamente, Yoh seguía igual de amable y atento con Anna, y ella no lograba preguntarle el porqué. Su matrimonio estaba a solo un par de semanas, pero a pesar de eso, no se sentía en el aire nerviosismo ni tensión, excepto una pelirosada que no perdía las esperanzas de que todo se cancelara. Un día, Anna caminaba por los bosques sumida en sus pensamientos, un extraño pero dulce sonido la hizo despertar, miró hacia la copa de un árbol y vio un pequeño pajarito haciendo un nido y luego observó que llegó otro igual a él y se colocó a su lado frotando su cuerpo contra el de su compañero, sonrió ante la escena tan conmovedora  
  
-Es hermoso...- escuchó de más adelante, enderezó la cabeza para encontrarse con Yoh sonriendole -Hablo de esas aves y de tu sonrisa- aclaró y se acercó a ella, Anna por instinto retrocedió, Yoh se percató de esto y se detuvo -¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-¿Que si "sucede algo"? ¿cómo preguntas eso?- dijo algo alterada, haciendo que los pajaritos huyeran del lugar  
  
-Annita...-  
  
-Desde que llegamos eres tan amable, tan solidario, tan...-  
  
-Pero si soy así siempre, o por lo menos eso dice Manta-  
  
-Sí... pero no de una forma tan... "cariñosa", y menos conmigo-  
  
-¿Te molesta?-  
  
-...- Anna guardó silencio, ¿que si le molestaba?, para nada, todo lo contrario, le encantaba, pero no se lo diría  
  
-... porque si te molesta puedo tratar de no hacerlo-  
  
-Sólo dime ¿por qué?- Yoh bajó la mirada, puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y volteó para mirar hacia el lado  
  
-Nuestro matrimonio se acerca... nada puede detener el tiempo... siento ansias para que llegue pronto ese día, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo-  
  
-¿Miedo?-  
  
-Sí, miedo a que no correspondas mis sentimientos- dijo mirándola seriamente, Anna sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón -Nos comprometieron sin siquiera molestarse en pensar lo que opinabamos... claro, sólo teníamos 4 años, pero pienso que lo hubieran hecho igual si hubieramos tenido 14 o 24... a lo que voy es que nos obligan a compartir nuestras vidas con alguien a quien no elegimos... dicen "se aprenderán a amar" como si uno pudiera elegir de quien se enamora... aunque mi forma de actuar de las últimas semanas intenté de que lo hicieras, de que aprendieras a amarme antes de que llegue el momento de unirnos para siempre... pero creo que en vez de hacer que te acercaras a mí, te asuste... lo siento- Anna quedó sin palabras, no es porque no tuviera nada que decirle, si no que no sabía como, Yoh interpretó ese silencio como un rechazo, bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar -Creo que será mejor detener toda la preparación del matrimonio, mis abuelos se opondrán pero no quiero obligarte a nada- así desapareció entre los árboles  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
-----------------------  
  
holas - aki denuevo con un nuevo fic, este se suponia ke iba a ser un one-shot para un concurso pero me blokee y no lo pude terminar a tiempo xP pero me anime a continuarlo y lo kise dividir en capitulos (me taba saliendo muy largo) creo ke tendra unos 3 capitulos n-n  
  
sobre el fic... pues no se de donde sake la idea, mis fics de mankin siempre son de "despues de casados" (newlyweds, el pequeño shaman, kawaii hana) y pense "¿como habra sido un poco antes de casarse?" y asi nacio la idea (creo) pues creo ke el principio tiene algo de humor y los personajes estan dentro de sus personalidades, pero desde la mitad de este capi como ke empieza a ser algo mas dramatico y los personajes comienzan a... no se si "cambiar" de personalidad, pero trato de adecuarlos a la situacion y eso puede parecer ke estan fuera de sus personalidades... pero bueno, esto es un fic, y x mas ke me guste ke sigan en sus personalidades, no siempre se puede n.nU  
  
espero ke el cap les haya gustado y ke sigan leyendolo n-n  
  
y no se olviden de dejar un review plis!! sólo quiero saber que es lo que opinan de mi historia, ok? ;)  
  
bueno, matta ne!!  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	2. Capitulo II

**La Preparación para Nuestra Boda**  
  
**CAPITULO II**  
  
Había pasado un día desde esa conversación, Yoh y Anna no se habían hablado, ella permanecía en silencio y él respetaba eso, pero aún no tenía el valor de decirle a sus abuelos que cancelaran la boda, ya que ellos parecían los más entusiasmados con la idea.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, amigo?- preguntó Manta al ver a Yoh triste  
  
-Todo terminó-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-De mi compromiso con Anna-  
  
-Pero ¿qué dices?- dijo riendo -Por más que quisieras, no puedes cancelar tu compromiso... además ella te mataría-  
  
-...- Yoh se quedo pensativo en la última frase -¿Por qué dices que me mataría?-  
  
-Pues el sueño de Anna siempre ha sido convertirse en tu esposa, ¿no?- dijo el pequeño comenzando a mecer sus pies que no tocaban la tierra al estar sentado en el suelo de la terraza -Aunque no lo demuestre, ella es la más entusiasmada con el compromiso-  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?-  
  
-Claro, es cosa de mirar el brillo de sus ojos cuando dice que será tu esposa o cuando planea con tus abuelos algo sobre la ceremonia-  
  
-Mmmm...-

* * *

Anna se encontraba en la habitación ordenando algunas ropas  
  
-Seguramente, cuando Yoh hable con sus abuelos, deberemos volver a Funbari... o mejor dicho, él volverá a Funbari... dudo que la señora Kino deje que me quede aquí después de romper un compromiso de por vida y no me atrevería a vivir con Yoh como antes ni lo permitirían, no tengo otra familia que los Asakura, y ahora por mi culpa estoy perdiendo todo... estoy perdiendo mi propia vida...- pensaba en voz alta y no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, la misma que Yoh había besado hace unos días atrás... con esa lágrima esperaba borrar esa marca, para poder olvidar todo  
  
-Así que... te casarías conmigo sólo para no perder los privilegios de tu vida- dijo la voz de Yoh, pero se escuchaba distinta, ¿acaso le había hablado con rencor?, Anna lo observó con algo de temor por su forma de hablar, pero se mantuvo firme  
  
-Sí-  
  
-¿Estas dispuesta a estar con alguien que no quieres el resto de tu vida sólo por tener lujos?-  
  
-Por supuesto-  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo algo enfadado -Por un momento pensé que tenías sentimientos, pero veo que me equivoque- Anna sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho -Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no siente nada por mi-  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-  
  
-Les iba a decir a mis abuelos que no te obligaran a casarte conmigo, pero ahora comprendo que lo único que quieres es eso... sólo para no perder tu orgullo ni tus comodidades-  
  
-...-  
  
-Pero ahora les diré que soy yo quien no desea casarse contigo-  
  
-No lo harías- dijo con voz firme -No puedes hacer eso, ¡te lo prohibo!- dijo gritando  
  
-No puedes prohibirme nada-  
  
-¡Claro que sí!-  
  
-... bien... entonces no hablaré con mi abuelos... dejaré que todo siga marchando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora- el rostro de Anna se iluminó por un momento -... pero con una condición-  
  
-¿Cuál?- dijo intentando no sonar desesperada, Yoh volteó hacia la puerta y la cerró, puso un libro para que si alguien intentara abrir, le costara. Anna lo miró confundida, Yoh se volvió a ella y avanzó hasta que posó sus manos en sus hombros, la acercó a su cuerpo y acercó su boca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos, Anna sentía que cada uno ardía y eso le dolía mucho, no un dolor físico, si no que le dolían en el corazón  
  
-¿Q.qué haces?- preguntó asustada  
  
-Ya te lo dije, nuestro matrimonio seguirá como si nada con una condición... y esa es que seas mía ahora- dijo bajando por su hombro una de las tiras de su vestido negro  
  
-Pero hicimos voto de castidad hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio- dijo Anna con la voz quebrada, no podía ni quería creer que lo que estaba haciendo Yoh era verdad  
  
-Nadie lo sabrá- dijo bajando el vestido hasta su cintura, dejando su torso sólo con su ropa interior; la abrazó y comenzó a explorar con su boca la parte de su vientre. Las lágrimas de Anna se hacían más frecuentes cada vez y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. Cuando Yoh subió sus manos hasta el broche de su ropa interior superior, ella no aguantó más y lo empujó haciando que cayera sentado, rápidamente se subió el vestido  
  
-Eres... eres... ¡ERES UN CERDO!- gritó y corrió fuera de la habitación, al hacerlo empujó ocasionalmente a Tamao a quien se le cayeron unos papeles que llevaba, en uno de los papeles había caido una gota de algo líquido, la pelirosada se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado  
  
-Señorita...- miró dentro de la habitación y vio a Yoh sentado en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado Anna, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y las pasó por su cara  
  
-Creo... que se me pasó la mano- penso 

* * *

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, la luz del sol lo había despertado y por un momento se sintió fastidiado. Se reincorporó y se resfregó los ojos, miró hacia el lado y vio que Anna no estaba en su futón  
  
-Que extraño ¿habrá salido temprano?- se levantó, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al comedor, sin notar que la habitación estaba algo más vacía 

* * *

-Buenos días- dijo Yoh entrando al lugar, pero nadie le respondió, Kino tenía en sus manos una carta que leía, ya por tercera vez, con pavor, Yohmei permanecía sentado y pensativo -¿Qué sucede? ¿se murió alguien?- bromeó esperando algún regaño o risas de parte de Manta y Tamao, pero nada, miró a sus amigos que permanecían con caras de preocupación  
  
-Yoh, amigo... ¿no te has dado cuenta?- dijo el pequeño  
  
-¿De?-  
  
-La señorita Anna se fue...- dijo Tamao con una mano tapando su boca, como si dijera algo prohibido  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo sin creerlo -Creí que sólo se había levantado temprano-  
  
-No, se marchó en la noche, dejó esta nota- dijo Kino dándole la carta  
  
"_Señores Yohmei y Kino Asakura:  
  
Es difícil y vergonzoso hacer esto, para cuando lean esta carta yo estaré lejos... este matrimonio no llevará a ningún lado, espero que no crean que soy una desagradecida con todo lo que han hecho por mi, sólo que no soporto toda la presión que se ha formado... no pido que me entiendan ni que me perdonen... sólo escribo esto para despedirme y agradecerles por todo  
Atte. Anna Kyouyama  
PD: espero que Yoh encuentre a alguien especial pronto y sea feliz_"  
  
Yoh dejó de leer y su cara mostraba sorpresa total, estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer que Anna... SU Annita, se hubiera marchado a días de su matrimonio, y más encima, haya dicho que quería que fuera feliz.  
  
-Todo... fue mi culpa- dijo soltando la carta, salió corriendo de la casona. No sabía a donde ir, sólo sabía que debía encontrar a Anna antes de que fuera demasiado tarde 

* * *

-Maldito autobus- regañaba Anna desde un paradero, el autobus se había retrasado, justo ahora, cuando más necesitaba alejarse del lugar. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados, ese día era muy frio, llevaba puesto un gorro, un abrigo grueso y su pañoleta roja alrededor del cuello, ocultó su nariz dentro de ella para que el frío no la enrojeciera. A su lado tenía una maleta mediana, miraba hacia el camino con seriedad, como era de costumbre en ella. Tenía deseos de marcharse de ahi lo más rápido posible, después de lo que había sucedido con Yoh, no se atrevería a verlo denuevo y mucho menos casarse con él, había sido muy humillante para ella, era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.  
  
-¿Annita?- preguntó tímidamente una voz detrás de ella, la rubia la reconoció de inmediato la voz  
  
-Vete...- respondió con voz dura  
  
-Pero... he venido a buscarte, no dejaré que te vayas por mi culpa-  
  
-Te dije que te fueras-  
  
-No- se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y apoyó su frente en su espalda -No sin tí-  
  
-No volveré- dijo intentando ser dura, pero el contacto de sus manos daba un calor especial, muy distinto al que había sentido el día anterior y eso la hacia vulnerable. Yoh hizo que Anna se volteara obligandola a verlo a los ojos  
  
-Perdoname... por favor, vuelve- le suplicó, ella lo pensó por un momento y suspir  
  
-... de acuerdo- el rostro de Yoh se iluminó y la abrazó fuertemente -Pero sólo porque no tengo donde ir, debo ser la esposa de los Asakura para tener los lujos que siempre he deseado-  
  
-Claro- le sonrió tiernamente separándose de ella para mirarla, tenía una expresión fría en su rostro, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, tal como lo había dicho Manta. Perdiendose en esos ojos, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y sus corazones aumentaban sus latidos, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios de unieron tímidamente, por primera vez. Anna entreabrió su boca dejando que Yoh atrapara su labio inferior, luego se atrevió a adentrar su lengua en la cavidad de su prometida saboreando cada rincón, estuvieron asi por unos momentos y se separaron, se miraron directamente a los ojos  
  
-Vamos- dijo Yoh tiernamente tomando la maleta de Anna, ella asintió y se fueron caminando de la mano 

* * *

-¡Anna!- exclamó Manta al ver pasar el portal de la casa Asakura a Yoh con Anna, corrió a su encuentro y la miró sonriendo -Me alegra que hayas regresado, estábamos muy preocupados por tí- Anna se sorprendió, pensó que el pequeñin iba a ser uno de los más felices con su partida, luego sonrió un poco en forma de agradecimiento por su preocupación  
  
-¿Dónde la encontraste, Yoh?-  
  
-Estaba esperando el autobus, por suerte Anna es poderosa, fue fácil encontrar su poder espiritual, jijiji- =  
  
-Señorita Anna- se escuchó la voz de Tamao acercándose -Gracias a los Grandes Espírtus, creí que no la volvería a ver, me alegra ver que regresó-  
  
-Tamao ¿por qué no haces una deliciosa cena para celebrar el regreso de Anna?-  
  
-Sí, joven Yoh- sonrió la pelirosada y entró a la casa, Anna no lo creía, ¿Tamao estaba preocupada por ella? después de todo, si Anna se iba era una gran oportunidad para la pelirosada, podría ser la siguiente prometida de Yoh, pero actuaba totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado  
  
-Entremos, mis abuelos estarán felices de ver que has regresado- sonrió Yoh y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, Anna asintió y caminaron hacia la casa  
  
-Brindemos por el regreso de mi mejor aprendiz... y la futura esposa Asakura- dijo Kino levantando un vaso con sake, los demás presentes la imitaron, Anna tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía incómoda, esperaba que la señora Kino la regañara por intentar irse o que por lo menos le dieran un sermón y una advertencia para que no lo volviera a hacer; pero había sido todo lo contrario, todos parecían felices, y eso la hacía sentirse tan cómoda, tan en...  
  
-Familia...- susurró con una ligera sonrisa  
  
-¿Dijiste algo, Annita?- preguntó su prometido al escucharla, después vio que no había probado la comida aún -¿No tienes apetito? está delicioso-  
  
-No, no es eso... sólo estaba ordenando algunas ideas- le dijo y comenzó a comer  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
-----------------------  
  
xP lo se, fue fome el final de este cap ¬¬ ademas ke fue corto, si tenia continuacion (obvio) pero como ke se iba del tema principal de este cap y decidi cortarlo :p  
  
pero bue, espero ke les haya gustado este cap n-n  
  
Creo ke a mi se me paso la mano con lo ke yoh pensaba hacerle a anna... o sea, cuando a yoh se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle una trampa a anna?? Oo y ke hubiera pasado si anna hubiera aceptado?? yoh hubiera dicho "bueno, aprovecho"?? xDD eso se lo dejo a la imaginacion de ustedes, jijiji... bien, para el proximo capitulo vendra un arreglin x ahi xD mas yohXanna... pero no sera tan repentino, o sea, creen ke anna perdono a yoh solo con un besito? x mas tierno ke haya sido?? xD hey! yo lo encontre tierno o.  
  
ahora contestare sus reviews!! xD

* * *

noa asakura

xD review de ultima hora! iba a subir este cap y me encontre con tu review... nxn bueno, mas vale tarde ke nunca, no? jijiji... espero ke te haya gustado este capi xD byes! gracias x los animos

* * *

yukari  
  
hola! xD muchas gracias, espero ke te haya gustado este cap tb, como ves... anna aun no le dice a yoh lo ke siente, e incluso se lo niega... pero ya veremos ke pasa, espero ke te haya gustado la escena yohXanna ke puse nn (a mi me gusto xD la encontre tierna, jijiji... ¬¬U aunke viene de cerca la opinion) chauz!

* * *

Haruko-sama  
  
amigui!! xD woaaaaa... jajaja vdd ke son tan bellos? si me encanta la parejita ¬ jijiji, espero ke haya gustado este capi!! jiji, nus vemus!! te avisare cuando necesite de ti como beta nn

* * *

Mildred Diethel Asakura  
  
hola! gracias por tu opinion xD pues, lo ke dije era mas por mis propios fics, xke si hay muchos ke son ANTES DE... aunke si te refieres asi como "falta poco para ke nos casemos" pues tendrias razon, si keres leer uno bueno de este tipo, te recomiendo "el ganador se lo lleva todo" (si es ke no lo has leido), es bastante bueno aunke algo largo xD (ya esta terminado con vistosos 30 capitulos) espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo!! byes

* * *

Beu Rib  
  
gracias!! jijiji, me alegra ke te haya gustado nn... pues las cosas se complicaron y volvieron a ser como antes con esta parejita (sin contar un pequeño detalle, claro ;D), esperemos ke se vuelvan mas cercanos, no? jijiji, chao!

* * *

Dany  
  
pues aki ta el cap xD no recuerdo si lo habias leido, creo ke si... pero bueno, tonce tendras ke esperar al otro cap para cosas nuevas y emocionantes nn

* * *

Zeldalink-girl  
  
hola y gracias x lo ke me dijiste, me alegra ke te haya gustado... pues seria genial si lo pones en tu web xD tienes mi autorizacion, siempre y cuando pongas en algun rinconcito mi mail para que me puedan enviar comentarios ;)  
nos vemos!  
  
mail: seinkohotmail.com

* * *

Spiritcan  
  
gracias! jijiji, no se xD de mis propias experiencias (claaaaaaaaaro, (8)sueeeeeeña(8)) me alegra ke leas mis fics xke keras y no xke yo te diga "oie, lee mi fic!" (en realidad no me acuerdo si te dije, pero no importa :p) xD espero ke te haya gustado, byes!

* * *

anna15  
  
hola! gracias! jijiji, pues ya ves, el compromiso sigue pero ¿crees ke anna olvide solo con un beso? aunke sea dulce, tierno y exquisito (hey! es yoh, obvia% sera asi xD)?? pues veremos ke pasa ññ... jajaja, pues dudo ke la tamal se aproveche, despues de todo sabe lo ke yoh siente x anna y ella no seria capaz de interferir en eso n.n espero ke te haya gustado este capi! nos vemos!

* * *

ana  
  
hola! gracias, me alegra ke te haya gustado, como ves no lo cancelaron xD pero anna aun no le demuestra sus sentimientos a yoh, entiendela! es la chica hielo! le cuesta! xD pues lo de tamao lo puse como para asustar un pokito (muahaha, soy mala) pero dudo ke tamao sea capaz de algo con yoh n.n... espero ke te haya gustado este cap

* * *

chibi  
  
xD pues anna no hizo muxo en ese momento, trato de arreglarlo depues pero fue peor, acaso esta chica no puede mostrar sus sentimientos?? ya veremos nn nus vemos!!

* * *

MUXAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... espero ke me sigan llegando de las ke me dejaron en el primer cap y alguna nueva lectora ke no se entusiasmo a primeras xD  
  
dejen un review!!  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


End file.
